


Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head (July)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Song fic, Songfic, rafael really is ridiculously in love, the New York Mets are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Rafael attends his first Mets game.





	Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head (July)

Rafael thinks there’s a list of things he won’t do for Sonny, even though Sonny is the love of his life.

He thinks he won’t be a romantic sap.

He thinks he won’t let Sonny control the music on the radio when they drive to Staten Island for the weekend to visit Sonny’s parents.

He thinks he won’t visit Sonny’s parents on a regular basis.

How wrong he is.

Which is how Rafael found himself, middle of July, sitting at Citi Field to watch the Mets for the first time in his life.

And why?

Because it’s the best day of the year. Better than Christmas, better than Saturdays that go perfectly as planned, better than any day Rafael can ever remember having, it’s Sonny’s birthday. Rafael’s younger man is turning 38. And Rafael will do pretty much anything for Sonny.

What Rafael did not anticipate for the day was giant rain clouds to form over the stadium around the start of the second inning. Already a beer in him, significantly less disgusted by his whereabouts, Rafael gazes up at the sky above in wonder.

“Is it scheduled to rain today?” he asks to no one. Sonny hasn’t been listening to him this entire inning. Sonny has been chatting next to the fellow next to him while simultaneously yelling at players who can’t hear him.

Still, Rafael looks up at the storm brewing above. The clouds swirl and form thicker and thicker until Rafael is sure they will soon break, sending water down to ruin Sonny’s day.

Sure enough, in the fourth inning, a drop splats across Rafael’s cheek.

“Shit,” he mutters, because he did not bring an umbrella and of course he’s not wearing a rain coat, it’s the middle of a hot day in July.

“What?” Sonny asks.

Rafael looks up again. A raindrop bounces on his face and a water droplet rolls down his nose. Then, there’s a crack, a flash, and rain begins slipping effortlessly from the sky.

Players are rushed off the field as the grounds crew pulls a giant tarp over the dirt. There’s a voice over the loudspeaker announcing play to resume as soon as the rain stops, and people around them shriek and run about to seek cover.

To Rafael’s confusion, they stay put in their seats; the only seats not getting wet because their butts are still covering them.

“Why are we not moving?” Rafael asks, shirt beginning to plaster to his torso and hair sticking to his forehead.

Sonny’s overly styled hair is still in place for the moment, but his white Mets t-shirt is becoming transparent and he’s still smiling like the sunshine is beaming down on him personally. Rafael wonders how he’s still smiling. He’d be throwing a fit about now.

“Rafi,” Sonny says, “It’s my birthday. I’m at one of my favorite places, with my favorite person. A little rain isn’t gonna get me down.”

Sonny leans back in his seat, tilts his head back and lets the water hit his face. Rafael watches, completely in love with the ridiculously blissful face Sonny has.

The man’s neck looks far too appealing, but Rafael doesn’t want to make a show here. Instead of kissing the long expanse of smooth skin, he lightly grips Sonny’s neck and pulls.

“Hmm?” Sonny asks, looking at him, eyes widening slightly when Rafael leans in for a kiss.

Rafael rests his forehead against Sonny’s when they part.

“Best day ever,” Sonny says.

“I agree,” Rafael says, because rain or shine, it’s true. Sonny was born this day. His Sonny was brought to earth for his future enjoyment on this day. Rafael thinks he ought to send Sonny’s parents a thank-you card.

“And hey, once the game continues, it’ll be longer now ‘cause the rain delay.”

Rafael snaps out of his joy. He groans. “Are you serious?”

Sonny just grins. He takes a sip of his beer, even though is far watered down now, and winks at Rafael.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Rafael says.

“Yes I am,” Sonny agrees, grabbing Rafael’s hand and leaning back in his seat again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head by BJ Thomas. 
> 
> Prompt: Rain


End file.
